Stopwatch - Origin
by Nothing here to address
Summary: Episode 1- Christopher is the son of Danny and Sam Fenton who's lost in his own reality and self pity, but reality has plans for him, bring change to the table that he has to deal with, if not, the power he holds could engulf him. This is a Nextgen series containing my own take on what the future holds. PP never happen *confetti*


I haven't written in so long, I feel almost dead to writing, but I want to get back into it. Just my other works most likely wont be of interest anymore or farther. Just no ideas I guess. (but I shouldn't say that, I'm unpredictable what I get back into) Though granted I have ideas for my OC's and mostly Nextgen related stuff so, well, there we go.

I don't know how to really start off, but Stopwatch is the son of Danny and Sam who grows up lost in his own world trying to escape the reality he fixates to negative look at. When things start to not go his way he alienates himself. This series is meant to throw him out of his reality and rip him a new one on being himself and looking on the bright side to change in his life.

If you know of my Twin Phantom series (which is kinda dead, it doesn't have much of a story that SW has) then you should know now that this takes place 9 years.

That is all, enjoy and all copy righted character belong to their respective owners and a few characters that belong to myself.

 **Stopwatch**

Episode 1- The Apprentice of Time

 _"If you had a super power, what would it be?"_ An eerily calm voice asked. It was a woman's voice by the sound of it and it felt trusting, but at the same time not. Like a raddle snake, charming you to come near.

"… _. Go away_." Said a weak tired voice of a boy. He sounded like he had been through a struggle, one that had him defeated but still holding on. His breathing softly heard as he panted, sounding as if he had been on a run.

The darkness lit a bit showing two shadow figures one looking over the other. You couldn't see their clear face just the shadow that cast over it, the taller figures smile fell to something more eerie and hateful.

" _Wrong answer."_ She said with a spin chilling ring. Without even a warning she brought down a crooked blade down on the boy, hearing the flesh cut open along with a blood curtailing scream.

The room faded into blackness, before a light appeared, like a show real, images passed by, some making no sense others seemed familiar. It was like a strange dream badly past together rolled into one.

A pain lingered from this, pressing down ready to break, growing as the images became clear and clear, but how blurry they were you couldn't tell even if you tried.

And just for a second it cleared, the pressure was gone, giving a jolt to the boy that stood up quickly attempting to flee the pain that haunted him.

Soft panting was heard in the silent class room, as a boy, no older than 12 looked down at what you could presume was his work, sweat drops fell to the papers, barely smearing the words that were written down from dried ink. He looked like his heart could give out at any moment, taking a moment to register where he was.

Wiping away the sweat on his face, he felt there wasn't much but still enough to damp his hand. He looked up slowly to see the whole class room looking at him as he was the only one -besides the teacher- who was standing up. The room was silent, not counting hs panting that he could only pay attention to hear for the moment.

Calming his breath he finally snapped out of it once he heard the teacher calling for his attention.

"Mr. Fenton!" The teacher shouted.

"Yes sir?" He started calmly as he finally caught his breath, he ignored the stares he was getting from the other students that looked back at him where he sat in the back.

"Um… Are you alright?" The teacher sounded concerned for his student, not sure if he should call a nurse maybe.

"I'm fine Mr. Carpenter…." He said as he sat down at his desk pretending what just happened, didn't.

The teacher stared at him a moment before deciding to go back to his lecture. "Ah… I see. Alright… Well since you are paying attention now, you can answer this equation, hm?" said pointing out the problem.

The boy looked at it at it for a moment. "…..7."

The teacher looked back at the board then back at his student. "Very good, can you explain how you got the answer?" He stated quit delighted that he got it so quickly.

Waiting a moment, the strangely white haired preteen stood up and walked over to the board, picking up a black marker and wrote out the method that he concluded in his head. Once he was finished he went back to his desk and sat down.

The teacher was in awe, but smiled a bit with a look of not surprised, then looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Very good work. Now class, following from this-"

Watching the teacher get back to his lecture, the boy just looked down as he was starting to hear whisper all around him.

"Should have figured he would know the answer. What a show off."

"Man, no fair, I still don't get it."

"You think he can tutor me?"

"What? Are you mental? You know he wouldn't do that. That guys a loner."

"But, But…"

"Trust me, the guy will just glare."

"I bet he cheated."

"No he's just a teachers pet."

"I wish I was that smart."

"Don't give him attention, that's what he wants."

"I bet I could do better."

He heard these conversations progress till the teacher told them to settle down, but even then it continued. He just tried to ignore it, it would die down soon enough. For now he just thought about what he was dreaming.

'If I had a super power, what would it be?' He thought to himself before the bell ring. 'Weird…' He stood up gathering his thing ignoring the kids that rushed by to get out, leaving him to be the only one left besides the teacher of course. No kids for the next class came just yet.

"Christopher? May I have a word with you?" The boy heard his name being called as he looked over at the teacher who spoke. He had a concerned look on his face, telling him that he had more to deal with.

With a sigh he got his bag and flopped it over his shoulder before walking over.

"Yes, sir?"

"You've been falling asleep a lot in my class a lot lately, are you not getting enough sleep at home?"

"Sorry, Mr. Carpenter, I've just been…. Going to bed late." He pretended to look guilty but really he just wanted to get to class and get this day over with.

"I see, well maybe you should try to get some more sleep tonight… Alright? I'm sure you parents wouldn't approve of you sleeping in class, now would they?"

"No sir. They wouldn't…. I'll try." He was just about to walk out when he was stopped again.

"I'm glad." The teacher now then smiles a bit. "Now how about you consider coming to game club? We need more members and you would make a good addition to it." He got out a piece of paper for a permission slip to the gaming club that was held every other day after school.

Christopher took it and looked it over a moment his baby blue eyes scanning it seeing what the agreement was for.

"Um… Thank you sir, but I don't think I would fit in much." He said looking up from the paper almost looking bored from what he was given.

Mr. Carpenter frowned at this a bit disappointed at the rejection. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I rather play my games at home anyway." His student proclaimed as he tried giving back the permission slip.

The brown hair teacher sighed as his hair grazed his glasses. "I see. Well at least keep it. If you ever change your mind, it's always offered."

Christopher looked at him a little annoyed but sighed and put the paper in his bag.

"Alright. I'll think about it."

"Great. Oh and one last thing." The teacher said with a small smirk as he got out a game boy and gave it to Christopher.

"Oh, thanks…. I thought I was supposed to get this at the end of the week?" The student said with a raised eyebrow.

The teacher just folded his hands as he leaned on the table. "Well it is Wednesday and thought I give you a break, you are one of my few students that at least works in my class…. Minus the sleeping."

"Oh….." He said smiling weakly before putting the game in his pocket, a little grateful for catching a break.

The two exchanged goodbyes as the white haired teen walked to class.

'I got a minute before the bell rings. I can make it.' He thought not needing to use a clock to tell him how long he's got. He went through the crowed of students that were getting to their own classes, managing to get to class just in time as he stepped in while the bell then rang. He had to move out of the way of the other kids that rushed in but he just ignored them as he sat down at his desk that was all the way in the back.

Once class ended Christopher was finally free as unlike before he raced past the other kids ignoring them at their surprised looks. He wanted to get home as soon as possible but was stopped by a kid who was the same age but much taller, probably a few inches at least. He had brown hair and hazel eyes and looked him like he was a victim.

Christopher looked at him annoyed, not threatened in the least. His only problem was that his headache was back and of course it had to be now.

"What do you want, Edan?" He said dryly.

"Oh~ nothing, I just want to say hi to my favorite little Albino." Edan said as he wrapped his arm around the smaller kid. Out of reflex, Christopher's shoulder tensed up not wanting to be touched by Edan.

None the less he was annoyed. He pushed him away. "For the last time I'm not albino."

"Then explain the hair." The bully said with a smirk.

With a dry look, Christopher turned his back on him and walked away. "Leave me alone you pest."

"Hey! What did you-"

Edan was stopped short of the door being shut on him. He glared at this while opening the door to see Christopher walking away from him, more annoyed now that he didn't even piss him off. He scoffed and walked away the kid was no fun anyway

Christopher walked away as he saw a black car just ahead waiting just to the sides as other kids got into their own cars. He recognized it from the start and ran over, before getting in.

"Hey sweetie." Said a woman with short black hair that was pulled into a French braid, having soft violet eyes and pale skin that was just a little darker then his.

"Hey mom." He mumbled as he leaned back relaxing.

His mother saw this was she started the car and drove out from the school, heading home. "So how was school?"

She received a dry look at this.

"Oh come now it couldn't be that bad. At least did you try to talk with anyone?"

"Yes, I talked with a teacher and an annoying kid."

"Edan still giving you trouble?"

"He's just annoying, if that's called bullying then I don't get the big deal."

"Now Stripes that's not a good mind set and you know it. Bullying is not something to take so lightly." His mother said sternly as she looked ahead while she drive.

"Yeah I know… Sorry…" Christopher, or as it turns out Stripes, said actually guilty this time knowing his mother was right and last thing he needed to do was make her mad.

While she drove she quickly looked at him before at the road. "Hey, grab that bag on the floor board for me."

"You mean this one?" Stripes said grabbing the small bag in front of him.

His mother smiled. "Look inside."

Stripes does so as it was a watch that had the signature 'Fentonworks' logo on it. He raised an eyebrow to this gift.

"Your grandparents sent that, they say happy birthday and can't wait to see you for Fourth of July." She explained stopping at a red light.

"Oh… I see….." Stripes said looking it over then put it on. "Well I guess I'll say thanks when I see them."

"Or you can call them." His mother smirked. She started to drive when the light turned green, turning left before heading on ward.

"…. Nah."

His mother rolled her eyes at this and drove again. "Anyway, aren't you excited about today?"

"No, not really. I'm just turning a year older."

"Sweet, you do know you're now 12… you are not supposed to be acting like you're in your 50s saying that, right?"

"I know how old I am… I just don't see the point, the only difference now is that I've been around the sun 12 times." He shrugged it off only to see his mother give him a dry look. "What?"

She just sighed in defeat at her son's attitude.

"At least try to have fun today."

"Okay, okay I will…. But when we get home, can you give me something for my headaches?" He said rubbing his head.

"Head hurting still? I gave you some avril this morning." She said.

"It didn't work…. Plus it's just making me tired" He crossed his arms looking towards the window. "I really don't feel in the mood to even have a party…."

Sam was a little startled by this. "Oh gawed, how did you know? It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Yeah I know… It's not hard to figure out." He said resting his head on the glass. "I mean… today is my birthday… and you and dad both try to cheer me up every year…"

"Sweetie… We just want to see you happy..." She said with concern, attempted to pull over to hug her son. "Just…." She trailed off not sure how to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." He looked to her seeing her expression.

"Don't be dear." *Sam smiled sadly at him.

Stripes didn't feel conferrable with that smile, it felt like a lie almost. No not a lie, she was hiding something and seeing that face made him tense. He looked back at the window seeing them approach Fentonworks.

"Why don't we ever move?" He muttered to himself.

Sam sighed seeing hm get off topic. "Because this is where we live. Well your father needs to work here to protect the ghost."

"No he doesn't. He wants to, not need…." Stripes said with a dry tone.

"Okay Mr. Smarty pants." Sam pulled up into the driveway bringing it to a stop. She got out of the car looking at her key's as she looked through the tone she had that you could say they were a weapon, with how much weight held on them.

"Mom….. Are you going to send me away again?" He said looking over the car a little seeing the look on her face. He didn't show his emotions at this, but his back was a bit tense.

"…. Why do you ask that?" She said a bit surprised, looking at her some trying to read him.

"I don't know …." He said looking away as he looked as the car studying it.

She sighed as she headed to the door. "I see…."

He stood there waiting for her answer but gave up as he followed her to the door, before heading in going to his room.

"Sweetie, where are you going?" She said watching him do this.

"Nap, wake me up at 4 please." He said as he ran up the stairs.

"Oh… well… yeah but- Hey don't you want some medic-." She watched him go to his room without a look back, giving up she let out a sigh. She tried to relax, rubbing her temples unaware of her husband come up the stairs from the basement.

"So you picked up Stripes, huh?" The man said as he chuckled watching his wife jump.

She glared a bit and slapped him on the chest just barely. "Not funny Danny. I'm worried about Stripes. Clockwork clearly stated that we will need to take him to the tower today…."

Danny kissed her to calm her down. "Relax Sam, he's up in his room, he'll be fine….."

Sam looked down worried still. "Still… he said as soon as possible…."

Stripes flopped on his bed looking up at the ceiling, he fiddled with his Gameboy that he got out and he muttered to himself. "Maybe… I'm paranoid….I know this because I'm talking to myself."

" _You are, aren't you, you silly boy"_ A voice echoed in his mind making the preteen bolt to his feet.

"Mom?" He questions, confusing the voice for a second.

A laugh was then heard. "Am I that much like a mother to be heard?" She asked.

He tensed up but freaked out even more as the room became black as he faced a woman with hair that flowed like space with a body that was almost black, but her eyes and even mouth were so white, they were the only things that stood out.

"Wh-what?" He took a step back, feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head.

"The pain is your choice my dear." She cooed as she went right through him, bringing him right back to his room. He shivered looking around, he still heard her voice echoing in his ears as he ran to the door only to find his mother right there.

"Mom!" He proclaimed, stopping just before running into her.

"Sweetie." She was startled by this. "You alright?" She worried. She held some medicine in her hand, her free hand extending to him.

He flinched some at this. "I'm fine…. No…No I thought a ghost was in the house… I think." Was so paranoid trying to figure out what just happened. He looked back into his room seeing it was untouched.

"A ghost?" Sam got on guarded at this.

"I think!" He proclaimed to reassure her. "It… was weird.. I don't know, I thought I saw… Never mind, it's nothing." He tried to walk past her, he rubbed his temple.

"Sweetie, just talk to me." She followed him.

"I am! I just. I over reacted mom. Honest." He said turning to her, then finally noticed the medicine she brought.

"….Okay.. I believe you dear." She geniture with her hands that she meant no harm. "You scared me…"

"…I'm sorry mom…." He took a deep breath and held out his hand for the two pills.

Seeing this Sam handed them over before petting her son's hair looking at him paranoid, she tried to stay calm for the situation, her expression finally relaxed as she smiled at him softly.

"You know, I have a great idea."

Stripes looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Let's have your father tell his favorite story. The one about Vlad, you know the one." She said with a big smile.

He couldn't help but crack a smile. "Sounds like a great idea." His shoulders relaxed, he could tell what his mom was doing, but he didn't care, it was something that he enjoyed.

They both walked down stairs seeing the little party set up for Stripes.

Danny looked to see she them standing near the stairs. "Hey kiddo!" Saying with a big grin.

Looking over, he smiled some waving at him. "Hey dad." He looked back at Sam once more then walked down the steps over to his father, he swore he was a giant, at least to him, making him feel so small in comparison. He hated it but he loved his dad so he had to let it slide.

"So how does it feel to be a year older?"

"Well so far I get massive headaches and weird dreams. So it sucks." Stripes stated bluntly.

Danny laughed at first thinking it was a joke but stopped seeing he wasn't laughing also. "Oh I see. Ahem."

Cracking a small smile. "I'm playing dad, I don't feel much different, just bad luck today. I'm just not feeling that great."

Giving a sad smile, Danny ruffled Stripes hair glad to see his son have some sense of humor. "I see. Well hopefully it'll go away soon."

Not taking much mind to him ruffling his hair, Stripes nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden the door flew open making all but Stripes jumped surprise before all three looked to the door to see a woman standing at the door wearing what looked like a basic army uniform.

"I'm here!" She called out with a big grin on her face, she scanned the room her oddly mixed eye color looked around before seeing Stripes. "There you are!"

Having no time to run, the preteen yelped at the young woman grabbing him and crushing him in a bear hug basically lifting him off the ground, considering her height to his, he was fairing short in comparison.

"Gahhhhh, hi…. Abby…. Nice to…. See you again." Stripes managed to choke out.

"Abigail! Let him go. You're going to break his back doing that." Sam demanded from her daughter as her light violet eyes fixated on the much tanner young adult.

Realizing what she was doing, Abby let go of her brother. "Oops, sorry for that." Saying guilty for her fault.

Stripes took a deep breath of relief to be free as he had fell to the ground, propping himself up with his hands. "It's... okay." He managed to say. After a moment of so he got back up, cracking his back in the process.

Walking over Danny chuckled. "Always one for welcomes, huh Abby?" He said to his daughter.

Grinning, Abby nods.

"Surprise to see you here." Stripes stated not that surprise really, sounded like sarcasm if not, but he stated it as it is. He knew Abby would show up, she's never missed his birthday, saying it would be unforgivable if she did that.

"Well I had to come to see you, I mean you are the big 1, 2." Abby replied shutting the door but it was caught by a hand before it could fully close.

"Geez, I'm right outside here." A young man came in that was about the height of Danny, maybe just an inch or two shorter but was much taller than Abby or Sam in fact. He looked around the room seeing everyone looking at him as he brushed it off before shutting the door.

"Oops, sorry, forgot you were here." Abby said trying to act innocent.

"Bull." He replied back. "I was your ride."

"Hey Jack." Stripes said with a quick wave. "Guess the whole family is coming, huh?"

Coming over, Jack kneeled down and ruffled Stripes hair.

Stripes got annoyed by this and pushed his hand away as he looked at his brother with irritation, seeing that smirk on his face.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" Jack chuckled as he stood up once again.

"Yeah, yeah." Stripes said brushing him off as he walked over and sat on the couch, he saw his siblings follow over sitting side by side.

"So how school been?" Abby questioned as she crossed her legs and leans back looking at her younger brother.

"Same old, same old." Shrugging, Stripes really wasn't in the mood to talk, he just want a moment of peace.

"So talkative." Jack said dramtically as he placed his hand on his heart. "Not even excited to see us."

"More like I'm not surprised… well sorta… I thought you were coming tomorrow…" Stripes stated crossing his arms.

"I was informed to come early, plus, I know how much you've missed me." Jack stated hugging his brother.

"Blah, go back to your school." Stripes staid annoyed.

Snickering Jack just ruffled his hair.

Slapping his hand away he stood up annoyed. "Will you just stop it?" He said annoyed fixing his hair but blinked, confused by not hearing a comeback of laughing, he looked back to see them frozen.

"Um.. guys?" He said with a raised eyebrow. He looked over at his parents. His dad looking like he was going to call someone while Sam was going towards the kitchen, in mid-step staying in place.

Walking around he tried to see if their chest moved for breathing, thinking at first that this was just a prank pulled on him. He started to tense up seeing that they were actually frozen.

"G-guys?" He backed away from them.

"Come on guys not funny!" He yelled in denial.

No response came from any of them. He then rushed to his father pulling at his arm. "Dad! Please cut it out!"

By surprise Danny blinked and looked at his son a bit confused. "Stripes?..."

Stripes was so glad that he responded as he hugged him nearly crying but held it in. This surprised Danny as he still was processing that his son probably teleported. Well to him that was the best conclusion.

"It's okay." Danny hugged Stripes, comforting him. "Just tell me what happened."

"I-I don't know. I just was talking to Jack.." He panicked seeing them still frozen. "It's still happening?!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny stated puzzled, he looked over at the twins and frowned. "Oh no…."

"What's going on?" Stripes looked to Danny, begging for the answers from him. He could tell that Danny was hiding, like a puzzle he was connecting together, he just has the edges, but the middle of it was a mystery.

This sinking feeling ate at him, wanting to deny what was going on. Stripes felt Danny press his head against him, feeling him rub his back to ease him.

"Please calm, down…. Please." Danny pleased, genuinely lost by this, but knew just the same what could probably calm this situation.

Taking deep breath, Stripes tied to relax, but even when he thought he was it still was the matter that things still seem frozen.

"This is a bad dream! It has to be!" Stripes clinged to his father, feeling he was his last hope.

"Christopher, it's not." Danny bit his lip a moment. "I need you to calm down. Try to think of anything but what's going on around you."

"I can't!" The white haired boy protested. "It's happening again, but this time it's here." He cried.

"I know it is. I know. But you have to listen to me. Just take a big deep breath… and think… think about what you want to happen…."

Stripes looked at him almost fearful. "I-I'm not doing this.. I'm not." He saw this look in his eyes, blue eyes mimicking his, filled with experience which countered his lack. "… I… I am….."

"Yes… I'm sorry… I am… J-just try…" Danny petted his son's hair, looking at him as if he were 5 again.

One last time Stripes took a deep breath, closing his eyes trying to block this all out.

" _Your daddy is so sweet. He's grown quite a bit since the last I saw him."_ A purring voice said. This Shocked Stripes, making him open his eyes to see he was in a void of some kind.

" _Wh-what the?"_ Stripes looked around baffled. Flinching seeing the woman once again before him. He was a bit thrown off by her appearance, even if he's already seen it once. But those glowing white eyes seemed so unsettling.

" _You're so scared of the truth huh? I have to say, you are one of few who would be… Well at least for this situation."_ She said so cocky, watching at him tried to get away from her. She disappeared and reappeared before him, placing her hands on his shoulders forcing him to look at her.

He felt his lost his footing, falling but staying in place, like he was sinking in molasses.

" _You pitiful thing."_ She purred.

He tried to speck but his words were lost.

" _If you speck, they will only before for what you fear. Do you want that?"_ She smirked. Easily moving back, her hair brushing forward as if in water, watching as he tried to punch her but she stopped it, by surprised slamming him to the ground.

"Child… This is the mind, I know it well and yours." She started to laugh as if insane. "It's a bomb ready to go!" She flew up hugging her stomach, finding this hilarious.

Stripes rolled to his feet. He finally noticed what he was wearing a strange outfit to what he usually wore, he brushed aside the cloak that was with it than ran, not question why this was just question how he can get out of here.

"Someone get me out of-". He screamed but was cut off.

His eyes were wide awake as he looked every which way. Seeing he was no longer in the void. In fact, he wasn't at his home either. Instead he was in the new model of the specter speeder that had a slick design, far different then its prototype.

He was laying on black leather seating that was built in the back, looking around he saw no one but he was back here. But he did hear talking, which of course would be coming from the front. Getting up, he walked that way, keeping his steps silent so he could hear just what they were saying.

"If we had let him stayed home then this wouldn't have happened." Sam said groaning, putting all the blame on herself.

"It is not." Danny protested as he was the one driving. He looked determined but stressed, still unnerved what happened.

"Oh yeah? If he stayed home, then he would have had a great day, just relaxing at home, not stressed, more quality time." Sam shot back, counting on her fingers all the issues that could have been resolved.

"You don't know that." Danny said softly.

"Clockwork does!" She tried to keep her voice down but it was had. "He told us what we know but yet, nooo he couldn't go into details."

"Because he knows us, Sam, he knows we would try to do everything we can to prevent the outcomes." Danny turned to the right, going south east direction.

"What's wrong with that?" She said through gritted teeth. "This is my baby! I will not let him suffer like this."

Danny gripped the handles. "I… can't consider it suffering Sam…. The powers aren't the issue."

Sam, pressed her lips together, her stomach turned holding her arms as she looked down. "I know…"

"Now that's not what I mean…" Danny looked at her for a moment, worried. "Look, things will be fine. 'Christopher', will, be, fine." He gave a reassuring smile.

Sam looked at him for a moment smiling weakly but the smile fell. "I hope…. I really do."

Danny said nothing more.

"What are you guys talking about?" Both parents jumped at the sound of Stripes voice. He stepped in, shutting the sliding door, which he glanced back seeing it open again, retreating back to its walls to show the back area easily.

"Sweetie! You're up." Sam stated, unbuckling as she came over hugging him.

Stripes felt a little tense at this. "You didn't answer me…" He pressed on.

Sam let go, but rested her hands on his shoulders, she looked worried. Both parents looked back towards one another.

"Just tell me!" Stripes was tired of the silence.

"Don't raise your voice to me." Sam barked back. This made her youngest flinch in reaction.

"I-I…" Stripes words felt lost in his throat.

Sam's sad expression hardened a little, but she creased his cheek. "Just… listen..."

Stripes nodded.

"We're taking you to Clockwork's… He's going to help you" She smiled some.

"Help? Do I have a disease?" The young boy tensed backing up.

"No, no!" Danny intervened. "Help! As in your… powers." Those words felt so heavy on him.

"Powers?" He shivered shaking his head then looked at his hands. "I… I."

"Sweetie, it's not surprising you have these. Your brother and sister. They have them." Sam said with a reassuring smile, but worry was still clearly seen.

"I know they do… But me? I never shown signs of ghost powers other than my hair… Th-they powers don't feel right…"

"They never do at first kiddo…" Danny said was he tried to focus on where he was going.

Stripes pressed his lips together.

"These powers are you dear." Sam gently put her hands on his hands. "I know you feel so confused, they powers are buzzing through you."

"But this feels wrong." Stripes pressed.

"How?" She said puzzled.

"I-if this is my power… Then why can I see things? Shouldn't I fly? Or control ice? Or or… something other then what just happened! Dad, please, you saw it."

"I did…." Danny frowned some.

"Then you know, it's wrong! I was freaking out, it felt I had to, it was wrong!" Stripes throw his arms up, flinging Sam's hands off him.

"They're wrong because you're saying they are." His mother explained.

"No!" He backed up shivering.

Sam just looked at him sadly as Danny didn't even bother to look. Stripes saw both of this, looking between them. Lingering silence befell them, he shivered taking another step back.

"We're here." Danny finally said breaking the silence.

"I want to go home." Stripes said looking towards the clock tower. The dark rich look of it was sickening to him, it felt like he was going in for his death sentence, or going to prison.

"Please… He will help." Sam held her hand out to him.

He looked at her betrayed, which shot the mother down with grief.

Danny got up as the doors lifted letting them out.

Stripes was stubborn at first to go, both parents practically dragging him out and to the door. Finally he walked on his own, not wanting to be carried, knowing that would be the next method.

The doors opened for them, letting the three enter into the room.

"At least tell me how I made everything stop? It was like time was on hold." Stripes stayed in front of his parents as he rubbed his left arm.

"It was on hold, Christopher." An unexpected voice stated, making Stripes jump up in surprise.

Before the three, was Clockwork, a powerful figure that has been a key in the Fenton's life for some time now.

Stripes looked at him fearful, his red eyes were so haunting but they didn't feel like danger, they felt like a void of knowledge, he felt he couldn't grasp the things he knew, understand what he did.

"Cl-clockwork…." Stripes balled his hand into a fist.

"Your fear is getting the best of you, take a deep breath." Clockwork's voice was calm and reassuring, he held his staff with his right as while he gestured his with his left.

Stripes shivered and did so.

"Good."

"Why? Why do I have these powers?" Stripes stated finally getting the nerve.

"Genetics." Clockwork simply said giving a simple shrug.

This throw the preteen off some. "Huh?"

"There is no simple answer. You are still a child that has much to learn."

"Learn? Learn what? That I can control time? Is that it?" Said shocked how he acted. He didn't know how to feel right now.

"In simple words… Yes."

"That makes no sense!" Stripes screamed, he held his head. "I'm the son of Danny Phantom himself! How can that even relate to time?" He looked at Clockwork demanding now.

"Words can't really simplify that….. In a way, it's effected by how your father gained his powers." Clockwork looked to Danny to acknowledge him, the looked back to Stripes seeing the similarities in the two so well.

"Getting electrocuted?" Stripes scoffed a little glaring at these vague dumb down answers. "I'm smarter then I look you know! I can take it. Just tell me what's going on."

"Do you really think that?" Clockwork stated this to get the question in the boys head. "It's easy to say words, but going by them is harder."

"I know that." He pressed his lips together.

"I'm sure you do. Yet still, your powers reside from your father, who, no didn't gain any ability over time, it just was fated for you to have."

"Well take it back!" Stripes stated as if that was so simple.

"I cannot." Clockwork gave a dry look.

"YOU'RE the master of time, you can do anything!" Stripes throw his arms up.

Clockwork rolled his eyes some saying nothing more till he saw some sign of the boy was trying to see reason.

"Stripes…" Sam came over resting her hands on the boys shoulder. "He's trying to help."

"Doesn't seem like it." Stripes was shaking some, he glared at Clockwork how, his fear gone.

The room was silent. Both parents looked at each other lost what to do, they looked at Clockwork expecting him to know but were a little surprised he was just as lost.

"Could you come and pick Christopher up tomorrow... about noon." Clockwork finally said.

"What!" Stripes jumped back.

"…Okay" They said.

"WHAT?!" Stripes yelled. The room went black.

Laughing was heard as the void returned for another time. Stripes looked around him, his eyes widen in fear as he looked at himself seeing he was in the same outfit like before. Pulling at the black shirt that had a white streak with cutting off right at his heart was like an hour glass.

He shivered, putting his hands to his ears.

She appeared again.

" _Who are you?"_ Stripes finally said.

She started to laugh again.

" _You are such a laugh. I can't help but love the way you panic."_ She said with such delight at the word panic.

He shivered and got to his feet.

" _Clockwork really got you in a tie for words, eh?"_ She smirked at him."

" _Shut up!"_ Stripes backed up.

" _Parents just lie to you."_ She walked forward.

" _No!"_ he backed up again.

" _Everyone lies. Everyone can't be trusted. You know this is what you think."_

" _You don't know what I'm thinking!"_ He screamed.

" _I do, I do."_ She said clapping her hands together as if she were a child. She pulled him over in a bear hug, grinning at him. _"You know it too~"_

He squirmed for freedom.

" _Please stop this! I want a normal life."_

She dropped him. _"Well to late there. Should have realized that when you were born into the world by a half ghost."_

Stripes got to his knees and slammed his fist to the ground as she shivers. He just wanted answers.

Before him an image changed, it was like a screen under him as he looked to see it was him and his family, not that long ago. He passed out by how it seemed. Danny looked panicked trying to wake him up while everyone became unfrozen. The family worried crowed around checking him.

" _Th-They love me…. I know it."_ Stripes whispered.

" _But they lie."_ She said behind him watching as it went on. She loomed over him, testing to see how long it took till he turned to face her.

Sam was crying hugging her baby boy close.

" _I bring my parents so much grief"_ he held his head with one hand, telling himself not to cry. _"Why do I do this? I know it's wrong yet STILL."_ He groaned in exasperation.

The woman smirked as she made a sword. The jagged blade was sharp to the touch. _"I know. It's great. A cause and reaction."_

" _How can I see this?"_ Stripes just watched the image go on. Viewing them all talk back and forth, his sister standing out, as she demanded it was a ghost.

" _You tell me."_ She purred.

The family gathered things together, getting stuff that looked like some clothes. This set an uneasy feeling in his stomach. This was planned and he didn't know.

" _I never know….."_ These feelings were so conflicting. They were eating at him so much.

" _It's a shame."_ She lifted the sword.

Stripes eyes flashed reflecting the image making it now a mirror staring back at him. He saw the sword raise as he quickly turned to see her bring it down.

He quickly rolled out of the way, remembering the techniques his father taught him. He wasn't like his sibling that started out training to begin with, he only knew a few moves because his family was a target, so better safe than sorry.

" _Awe, you didn't hold still."_ She said with a big insane smile on her face. _"You live in your own little world and think everything will be the way you want it. That's it right? Yeaaaahhhh I think it is." She giggled swaying the sword back and forth as she stood on her toes._

His heart pounded. But he then glared in frustration.

" _I know what you are doing! Scaring me, making me think negative, freak'en making me paranoid about my own family!"_

" _Nah you did that yourself."_ She laughed.

" _Does that sword even hurt?"_ He snapped back, standing his ground. The gears in his head were turning, he was tired of all of this and clearly this wasn't going to end.

" _Of course! Just watch."_ She ran right over to him, but instead of impaling him she side kicked him so hard, making him fly into a wall.

" _GAH!"_ He let out, feeling a stinging sensation in the back of his head.

" _Awwwww did I make a boo, boo?"_ she walked all over, heal toe, heal toe. Taking her time walking around him. The wall Stripes felt wasn't even there for her.

Stripes groaned getting up, the pain in the back of his head seemed so familiar. He got to his feet.

" _My mind…. This is my mind."_ He was trying to get that thought across. He dodged a slash from her out of reflex, glancing at the blade, studying it, wondering if he guess was wrong.

" _Yesss we know that."_ She said sarcastically to make him feel stupid.

" _I know this… but I don't realize exactly what that means."_ He glared at her. _"I don't want you here."_

" _Sure you do!"_ She said with such delight. She got in his face smiling big, nearly getting her chance to stab him, but he kicked her back. Making distance, Stripes tried to avoid bumping into anything else, then glared back at her.

" _No… I. Don't. Want. You. Here."_ The pain in his head was there, but the pain he thought he had was gone. _"You're just messing with me, in my own head… This is MY mind. Not yours."_ His hand started to glow blue as he glared at her with the light reflecting off his face.

She looked a little concern now.

" _Time for you to leave."_ He said before blasting at her. The blast grew huge as the energy made his hair and even the cloak fly back. His eyes glowed brightly, reflecting the blast, glaring down his fear.

She screamed at this as the blast engulfed her but it rather seemed fake, she faded away disbanding.

Once the blast calmed down Stripes was shocked…. Really shocked. _"HOW DID I DO THAT?"_ he jumped back bumping into the wall again as he yelped. He looked around paranoid. That was too easy. Way to easy.

The void was empty now, minus just him. Very quiet and rather untouched, but none the less it seemed the crazy woman was gone.

" _I still never got her name."_ He was a little irked by this but blinked and face palmed. _"I'm so stupid and crazy, I actually care?"_ He throw his arms up, then looked around paranoid once more.

To his surprise another image appeared right under him. It viewed events that just happened to him back with Clockwork and his parents, he was starting to panic.

" _You all are insane!"_ The image of Stripes proclaimed throwing his arms up, his eyes glowed slowly growing as he freaked out, grabbing his head as his headache increased.

" _Stripes, you have to calm own."_ Danny tried to reason as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

" _Calm down!?"_ He pushed his father's hand away looking at him, his blue eyes were practically gone melting in with the blue that were the whites of his eyes _. "How can I calm down form… from all this!? Power over time? Coming here? Why? Did I really do something wrong?!"_

" _Of course not!"_ Sam stepped in.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" He looked to Clockwork almost pleading _. "You gotta take them away. You're all powerful!"_ He throw his arms up, clearing beginning to shake.

" _Christopher… I'm not all powerful, I control the flow of time of things that once were and will be."_ Clockwork said resting his staff on the cold ground.

" _But you control what can happen right?"_ Stripes balled his fit into a ball.

" _You are a brilliant boy…. You know that I can't do such a thing."_ Clockwork's expression stayed unreadable.

Shaking Stripes stepped back away from them. _"I hate this… I didn't ask for these powers. They hurt, I want them gone."_

" _I know they much hurt, that's why I want you to learn to control them. Once you get a grasp, things will be fine."_

" _FINE?!"_ Stripes shouted. _"There is nothing fine about being able to control time! I'm a kid, I just turned 12! Most of all I'm a human!"_ His eyes were glowing a brilliant blue, panicking feeling a pressure against his skull.

" _Take a deep breath."_ Clockwork said calmly.

" _Stop trying to change the subject! You're evil! You're just trying to mess up everything I had. I don't want to leave!"_ Stripes tears started to form in his eyes.

" _No one said you were leaving sweetie!"_ Sam proclaimed.

Stripes held his head, trying to stop the pain that was beating at him. Danny and Sam grabbed for his arm but to their surprised he vanished, surprising them.

Sam panicked looking, not taking long before she screamed seeing him come back only to slam himself against the wall. The image then broke.

Gritting his teeth he just took a deep breath at what he just saw. That memory was gone and he didn't even realize.

" _Christopher?"_ A voice said startling Stripes feeling as the void fell from his grips.

" _Are you awake?"_ The voice again said as He finally figured who it was. He slowly began to open his eyes, peeking out to see it was Clockwork.

His vision was blurry but he could tell at least it was him. He felt hatred seeing him, his body tensing as the Master of time approached.

Clockwork looked upon him, almost analyzing what the young child would do.

"Where am I?" Stripes muttered out, he tried to turn his head but it felt so sore. He was laying on his stomach, to avoid laying his head on anything.

"Lying in bed resting." Clockwork explained.

"…Because I hit my head." Stripes looked towards the wall recalling this.

Clockwork nodded a little. "Yes."

"I'm stupid…." Stripes said to himself, but clear enough for Clockwork to hear.

"Do you really think that?" Clockwork asked.

"Shut up." Stripes said hating the words but saying them as he glared a little.

"Hating me won't fix anything." Clockwork explained. He got the silent treatment from this as he gave a heavy sigh.

"I still hate you…. I was fine being the only kid in the family without powers…I didn't need to be the hero…" Stripes said balling his hand in a fit.

Clockwork just watching him silently, thinking a moment what to say to him.

"I understand you are upset about this… But I do wish to help. I honestly didn't see the day someone like you would be born." He explained, trying to keep his expression calm but still show he was being honest.

"…. Lier… You're the Master of time… You know everything." Stripes said carefully looking the other way so he didn't face Clockwork.

"I do… But… It's harder in a sense to see you… Because of these growing abilities you have, you are harder for me to know. You are your own time line in a sense." He motions with his hands not sure how else to simply explain it.

"So I am a freak." Stripes said depressed.

"Do you consider your father a freak?" Clockwork ask.

"Of course not."

"Then why do you think you are?"

"….. Stop asking me questions." Stripes said frustrated. "You sound like my Aunt."

"I only wish for you to see what is true." Clockwork said glancing at his staff for a moment.

Stripes said nothing as he gripped the sheets of the bed.

"… Here, I wish for you to have something." Clockwork came over closer, getting something out that held perfectly in the palm of his hand.

Stripes didn't look over. "I don't want it." He shoot at him, but he closed his eyes tight, regretting his words but didn't want to say sorry.

"I believe you do." Clockwork said as he placed the gift in Stripes hand, after he managed to slip it through his grip. It was a golden pocket watch with images engraved beautiful upon it.

The feeling of relief washed over him as Stripes, looked at it he was puzzled, but his grip on the pocket watch tightened, nearly making his knuckles turn white. He held it close to him, curling up, grateful for it. "Oh my gawed." He muttered to himself. "Thank you" He said that very weakly but sincerely.

Giving a soft smile Clockwork turned his back to the child. "I'll leave you to rest."

Looking back at Clockwork, he felt his anger still linger but he wasn't stupid, he did need help and there was no one else that could do that but him. He snuggled his head to the pillow, so happy to have the pressure fade away, as if it was never there, saying nothing.

The master of time left, leaving the room silent.

Stripes was just left alone with his thoughts, he just did that, thought. He didn't know what else to do. Well no, he did know, he just wanted another way out of it, something anything. But glancing at the pocket watch, he knew his final thoughts. It wasn't like he was thrilled, but the answers pointed to it. Like an answer on a multiple choice question, you wanted to pick that answer you felt was what you think was a simple solution but you look at the other and knew it connected to the right diction that would get you that 'A' you're striving for.

Back with Clockwork, he just worked, doing his usual thing. But then his attention was caught hearing footsteps come down the stairway. Looking over he saw Stripes, making his way, the pocket watch close to his chest, like he saw before.

"Christopher, you should be resting." He said concern but kept it to himself as he floated over.

"I know…" Stripes said not looking at him, looking to the ground, trying to work up the nerve.

"If there something you need?" Clockwork ask, making him think this was the first time he really needed to ask, it was strange and he honestly didn't like it.

"…. Yes… no… Um…" Stripes tried to figure out the right words to say.

Clockwork waited patiently.

Stripes took a deep breath. "I-I want to work with you… To be able to control these…powers."

"…Alright, you'll be learning under me as my apprentice….Is that alright?" Clockwork said cautious of his words, glad he came around to understanding.

"….Okay….." Stripes said frowning a lot, looking to see his parents were gone as he shivered some.

Clockwork saw this and placed his hand on his shoulder. "They didn't leave you. They're out in the garden."

Tensing some at the feeling of his hand, Stripes gritted his teeth but blinked surprised hearing this and looked at him, his eyes glazed a bit, but so relieved to hear those words.

"Please go back to rest, I'll send them up to see you." Clockwork said with a slight nod to reassure him.

Nodding a little, stiffly went up the stairs listening to the Time Keeper's words. "O-Okay."

"Christopher?" Clockwork said a little hesitantly.

"…Yes?" Stripes stopped and looked back at him.

"We'll begin training once you're well… for now, just hold that watch I gave you. It's meant to channel your power."

The pocket watch didn't relax from his grip. He gave a small nod and walked up the stairs leaving him saying nothing else about the matter, just hoping he wasn't lying, but he felt that it was true.

"Time is a funny thing. You can know everything yet be naive about what is true and false." Said a voise that lingered about the Clock tower.

"You are forbidden to be here." Clockwork said calmly knowing who's presents was here.

"Awwww Clocky doesn't like me." The ghost appeared facing the Time master upside down. It was the woman from Stripes mind, in the floating spirit herself.

"Leave. Having you here means he manage to block you out." Clockwork said turning his back to her.

"Yes, so mean. I was having fun to." She pouted.

"Nyx. You either leave or I let the observants find you." He threatened.

"Fine, fine. I'll go~". The woman known as Nyx proclaimed. But she then smirked. "But I'll be back, having fun again soon~." She said with glee before vanishing.

"I know." He groaned a little and looked back at the viewing screen, before going to the garden to get Danny and Sam who he knew were becoming anxious.

 **SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

No idea if I'll have a episode 2 up any time son, I rewrote this to no end so the next one might be longer. But I do have short stories over on my Deviant page under some pics that relate to SW so, if this interested you, I hope you check them out.

Oh, and **please review** , I would love feedback to help me grow as a writer, critiques are welcomed. I did have a friend look this over for me so grammar and spelling shouldn't have been an issue (If so please don't hurt me Grammar Police. I'm not the best, but I have improved over the years thankfully.)


End file.
